


Accelerator Oneshots

by AmeLee23



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Accelerator is a bit OoC, Accelerator is a precious boy that needs love, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cockblocking, Death, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Girls with Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, Oneshot, POV First Person, Romance, Sadism, Shooting Guns, Swearing, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Bunch of Accelerator one shots. They may or not be connected to each other.To Aru Majutsu No Index is a few years old, and it's not a very well known anime. But I think Accelerator deserves more love.





	1. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the protagonist remembers pieces of her relationship with Accelerator, he decides to try and relieve one of those memories by taking her to a children's playground and mess around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was taken from my old and unsuccessful wattpad account. I wrote this a long time ago and it doesn't compare to the improvements to my writing style as of now, but I didn't want to rewrite it for I would like to get the original feeling across.

We were walking hand in hand down the busy street, his expression slightly annoyed by the noise. I would squeeze his hand lightly from time to time, and smile reassuringly at him, and his expression would ease. He would even smile faintly and kiss my cheek whenever he felt like it. I sighted, looking at the moving white clouds. I was so lucky to have him.

Things started out when we were really little, when we were just little children playing in the lab, ready to be experimented on, ready to have atrocious abilities developed, ready to have our personal realities altered.

After we were separated, life was dull. They just kept working at my ability. When I started attending highschool, he was already not attending anymore. If he ever did, fact that I really doubt.

* * *

 

"That's what you get for trying to hurt the mighty Accelerator, I guess" I remember myself saying, looking at the contorted bloodied bodies in front of me.

"Huh...And who might YOU be?" his cold, raspy voice resonated through the dark alleyway.

"Long time no see, Accel." I stepped out of the shadows and smiled.

"(Y/N)." He breathed out, eyes glued to my body.

"You're still alive."

"I'm glad."

The next thing I know is that I walked up to him on shaky feet and wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder, feeling the tips of his white hairs tickling my forehead. His body tensed.

"I missed you" I said.

"Tch, me too." He replied, after taking his time to clench his jaw and push the words out.

He relaxed and wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me even closer. His hot breath tickling the skin of my neck sent shivers down my spine. That was the first time in years that I felt safe.

We met around town afterwards. One long night I stood up with him on the outside hallway of his dorm, talking and looking at the stars.

"I fucking hate being alone. Don't leave me." He mumbled between his knees, while he was holding them to his chest.

"Please..." he whispered, so faint I barely heard.

And I haven't left him since.

* * *

 

 

 

 

> "I can't keep you next to me like this"
> 
> "You're in danger with me"
> 
> "Everyone wants to kill me hence I'm strong"
> 
> "I don't want you to get hurt"
> 
> "So I'm gonna become stronger than the strongest."
> 
> "I'll do the experiment."
> 
> "I don't blame you if you wanna leave me."
> 
> "You should know, that I am truly a monster."

I didn't take his words into consideration. I didn't care, I stood by him; I watched almost every one of the 10.030 kills. I waited for them to be over, then we would go home together. It was by that time that we became what we are today- more than just childhood friends.

He had just killed another sister, and stood there, looking at the corpse, blood pooling around his black shoes.

"I'm a fucking monster." He stated, so firm that his recognition of the fact scared me.

His expression was stoic and cold, and his pupils were scanning erratically every inch of the corpse before him. I came behind him and slowly touched his fingertips with mine, departing his fingers to fit mine in the gaps. He turned to me and looked me dead in the eye. He looked sad, rather scared.

"Why aren't you scared of me? Why are you still here?" I opened my mouth to answer, but that's all I managed to do. He cut me off instantly.

"Shhh. Don't say anything. I want to imagine that you said the sentence I wanna hear right now." He stepped closer to fully face me, whispering his words to me, as if unsure of them.

"What sentence?" I asked, obvious to the answer, but still unsure and uneasy if my feeling were to be returned.

"Because I love you." Whispers were a thing of the past when it came to the tonality he had used. But my ears picked up exactly what I wanted to hear. But I was utterly surprised to hear those brave words, especially coming from him.

"What if I actually do?" I forced out in one breath, trying not to stutter.

He inched closer and kissed me. His lips were really dry and rough, probably from the lack of water after making effort. But I soon helped them become moist and delicious. The taste of sugar-free black coffee was intoxicating. He caressed my hips with his slender fingers and my very being was melting. When he pulled out, he rested his forehead on mine, his white hair making my nose itchy and blocking my sight slightly.

From that day on, my life has changed. He became my heart and soul - my everything. I devoted everything I had to him. We would get mad, yell, hurt, cry and laugh together. I would hold him close and reassure him everything will be alright every time he got scared. He may look tough - but he's still human. He opened up his very heart to me and showed me everything he felt. I became his only road to walk. And I wasn't gonna let him fall; or so I thought.

After his fight with the Kamijou guy I carried him home, trembling and crying. I nursed him back to health. He was devastated at first. He didn't become level 6. And many more people tried to fight him. He had to constantly hurt people to show them their place. At one point, he stopped leaving his house. He stood on the couch, head down, contemplating and cursing under his breath, sometimes taking a sip of his coffee. He wasn't an enthusiastic eater from the start, but then he stopped eating altogether. Whenever I came closer to him, he would pull me to him, wrap himself around me, bury his head into my chest or my stomach, mumbling sad "I love you"s or "Don't leave me"s and then fall asleep.

I used to tell him he's not a level 5 in my eyes, he's a level 10. I would go on with my list:

"Level 6 because you're stronger than anyone else"

"Level 7 because of your stunning appearance" That part always made him chuckle or laugh. Whenever I complimented his looks, he would just giggle it off - although I saw him blush a couple of times. 

"Level 8 because of that perfect husky yet high-pitched voice that makes my legs tremble."

"Level 9 because of your brains and heart that I absolutely adore"

"And level 10 because I love you." He would always end up smiling.

"I love you more."

"That's a competition you won't win, Accel."

"We'll see."

* * *

 

"So, where's this place you're taking me to?"

"Right here." I looked around, both stunned and confused. It was a playground. A park for children.

"Remember when we were little and used to play in places like this? I though we could do it again."

"What is someone sees us?"

"I don't care. Nothing can ruin this day." His expression beamed, and it was indeed a rare sight.

He dragged me by the hand to the swings. He pushed me down on one of them and walked behind me, pulling the swing back and pushing it forward. It was nice at first. Until he started pushing with more strength. I could feel myself fall off. It was sickening. But fun.

"Accel, stop! Please!"

"Hmm, why?"

"I'm getting sick!" And he stopped. He sat on the swing next to me, and swung back and forth slowly, holding my left hand. It was a cute moment. Until he decided to climb on his swing and stand up on it, grabbing the upper bar of the swing construction and doing pull-ups.

"Bragging in front of your lady, I see."

"Aaaa, I worked out lately. I'll learn how to street fight."

He then swung on the bar and let go, thrusting himself forward. It would have been a perfect landing if he hadn't tripped and fell. I instantly got off the swing and offered him a hand to get him up, laughing my ass off. He grabbed my hand full force and made me fall on top of him, and held my hips firmly.

"Don't laugh."

I stopped laughing when he kissed me, muffling any sound coming from my mouth. I was flustered beyond belief. We were in full public, and this was such an unsighty scene. Especially in a children's park. He then got both of us up, poked my arm with his index finger and said:

"Tag, you're it."

"Huh?"

In a second, he was already running. I started sprinting and chased after him like crazy. He was going through the pillars of the slide house, juking me with the swings, and most of all, he was happy and smiling. I loved seeing him happy. He must really miss the old times, when he managed to be just an innocent kid playing around in the sand. After what seemed like forever, I threw my body towards him and caught him, causing him to fall. Again.

"You really like being on top of me, dont'cha? I'll give you 5 seconds advance. Run."

And I started running. He almost caught me many times, but I slipped away in the last second. I ran up the stairs of the slide house, panting.

"What's wrong, not coming?"He was staring at the base of the stairs, hesitant.

After he climbed up, I slowly backed away towards the end of the suspended hallway. I stopped near the slide.

"Where are you gonna go now, princess?"

I took a powerful swing and slid down the slide. He was staring at me from up there.

"What's wrong?"

"Tch. Nothing."

He sat arms crossed on the small slide, his height being almost the lenght of the slide. He slid down with a loud SCREEETCH. His face wasn't showing a pleasant expression. He came up to me, slowly, visibly annoyed.

"You're gonna pay for embarrassing me like that"

My worst fear came true - I pissed off the mighty Accelerator. He picked me up and sat me on the spinner. He proceeded to spin it faster, and faster, and even faster, until I was yelling at him to stop. I was getting really sick. When he noticed my expression, and probably the colour of my face, he stopped. My head fell on top of the small circular suport he was using to spin us. He raised my head, and my world was spinning, and I was seeing many Accelerators.

"I'm sorry, babe. Let's get you home."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way home to his apartment, under the already starred sky. Once home, he tacked me in bed and cuddled me onto his body.

"That was fun. Let's do that again sometime. Except the spinning."

"Sure." He kissed my forehead and smiled lovingly.

5 minutes later, he called me.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?" I mumbled into his neck.

"Wanna get on top of me again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is well welcomed, but be aware that this is an old writing. I will eventually edit it if I feel like it.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovy-dovey girlfriend/ boyfriend talk. It is of course about war, and death, and promises that would probably not be fulfilled.

I turned the doorknob to the small apartment, a bag in my hand.

The boy was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. Once I came through, he put it down and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

I put the bag on the table and it's content made noise as it hit the hard wood.

"Where were you?" He finally asked.

He studied my slouched back position as I sat on the couch. I was tired. I took a soda can out of the bag. There was also a can of black coffee in the bag, as I always bought one when I go shopping.

The soda frizzled loudly as I opened the can. I took a big sip, the bubbles tickling my nose, and stinging a little bit as they went down my throat. I let out a satisfied sigh and put the can down.

"I was at the orphanage. Helped around with the kids."

His red orbs shifted to the side as he heard me.

"Tch. You're too good for your own good."

"Am I?" I let out a small laugh.

"But think of these kids. They're rejects. They've never had parents. Exactly like us."

He simply hummed in response, signaling that he's listening to whatever I would say. He knew I was the type to start talking all about what I was thinking, and he enjoyed listening and engaging in small talk.

"Seeing them, it made me think. They probably wonder how it would be... They crave parental love. I too wished I had part of that."

The couch shifted beneath me - he sat down next to me.

"I don't need parental love."

He proceeded to lay down on the length of the couch and  lay his head on my lap, wrapping his hands around my waist and nuzzling his nose against my abdomen. He then muttered against the fabric of my blouse:

"Because I have you."

My eyes widened for a second, but then I understood.

"I can't be your parent."

He let out a moan as he grabbed me tighter and brought himself even closer to me.

"Don't they say this is how lovers are supposed to be? Your lover, best friend, brother, sister, mom and dad."

I've heard that a lot, but I haven't given it much thought.

"I can't replace your family."

"You're not replacing anything. I've never had a family, so you're my first one."

His words dawned on me. I wouldn't admit it, but that's a lot of pressure.

But something was wrong.

"What has gotten you so soft today?"

He shifted from his position, and moved to look up at the ceiling. He brought a hand over his forehead.

"I think I must've borrowed one of your habits. When I was out today, I sat down on a bench in the park. There, across from me was a couple of elders. They were holding hands and smiling, ignorant of everything else."

I hummed melodically. I grabbed the edge of his shirt, which rose up due to his position and pulled it back down. I then caressed his skinny abdomen in soft careful movements.

"If there weren't any fights or wars... If the world was at peace... I would want to grow old together with you just like that."

I smiled shyly and moved my hand up to caress his cheek. He was getting all my attention today. I always loved to spoil him.

"If it's us, I know we'll manage."

"We have to stay alive first."

"Isn't this what you always say? 'First survival, then marriage'. Truth is, we're both seventeen. Around one more year and we can get married."

"And we will."

"If we do it publicly, then everyone will know. We'll be top of the news on every newspaper. I'm sure the other Level 5's would come after me to get to you."

"Then I'll kill them all."

I sighed and grabbed the tips of his fingers which were pointing upwards due to his hand on his forehead.

"You promised me you wouldn't kill anymore."

"No, I promised you I wouldn't unnecessarily kill. Your survival is my biggest necessity."

I blushed. It's not often someone who kills people regularly becomes romantic to you.

"Oi."

I turned my attention back to him, and gazed into his eyes.

"I love you and I need you."

I let out a forced laugh and looked away,

"Don't start a romantic sentence with 'oi'. It breaks the mood."

He once again grabbed my waist, but this time he blew hot breath on my belly. I squirmed around, but his skinny milky hands were surprisingly strong.

"Stop being so picky!"

When he started poking around at my sides, I lost it. I started laughing and tried to get away, but he had me pinned down, his knees on either side of me.

When he finally stopped, I struggled to catch my breath.

He looked into my eyes, his gaze full of admiration. He put his index finger under my chin and kissed me softly and sweetly. I put my hands around his shoulders and he smiled into the kiss. He was still smiling when he pulled away.

He got up from the couch and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but I have a sudden need to play video games now."

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer."

He didn't have a childhood. He didn't have a family. When he turns childish, he's adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in an hour. It's short, sweet and to the point. It just came into my mind and I couldn't resist writing it right then.


	3. Timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated make-up session after a fresh kill.

The sound of my feet banging upon the metal container was barely heard in the sound of the merciless battle bestowing upon my eyes - she was running for her life, trying to escape certain death.

Shooting her gun wasn't an option anymore. It laid broken on the floor, scattered into a million pieces. Her eye equipment was also gone, God knows where.

He was getting closer and closer to her, ready to end the circus for today. But the catch was this - he was actually just walking, painfully slow. He had his hands in his pockets, back crooked to lean forwards. She looked around, scared and cornered. She tried to think of a way to fight back, but the intelligence of the network wasn't even nearly enough to compare to him. What could she do? She was rather just a pest, an ant, compared to him. She lacked power. One more chemically created being had to accept her death.

The wind flew wildly for a few seconds, messing the hair of the three beings that breathed the air of this certain place; and I had to use my fingers to tuck my hair back in place. When I cleared my vision, that's when I was it.

Oh shoot. Misaka Mikoto, the victims' "big sister" was looking at the fight from afar. She held her hand outstretched forward, her fingers twitching and grasping the air. She fell to her knees, forming fists and punching around at the ground.

He looked up at me, seeing me concentrated in something before me, and he traced the line of my sight to the pitiful form of the esper, an new evil smile creeping onto his face. This was the exact motivation he needed to end the life of the brat who kept running away in fear; he mentally calculated the trajectory and projected himself towards the clone, raising a finger to merely poke her shoulder. It was enough to send her flying, taken he used a big amount of newtons with the force he applied.

"Saa, I wonder how I should kill this one~?" He cooed, and the girl crawled backwards on the mud, in an useless attempt to get away. Her shoulder looked broken and her legs didn't look like they were in a good shape either.

"Kk...Gah..." The girl halted her movement, spitting out some blood. Her body was limp, the only notice of movement being her chest heaving up and down heavily. She sucked in air through her mouth - if there were any broken ribs from the previous attack than her lungs could be punctured and her breathing would have become difficult.

"Hmm, I wonder how long it would take you to choke to death if I rip off your tongue. (Y/N), time it." He leaned closer to her, bending his back. He grabbed her chin with two fingers and yanked her mouth open, and her pupils shook in fear.

"Gotcha!" I yelled, trying to pass my voice over the wind and distance over to him.

I pulled out my phone and opened the timer, ready to press the big circle when he finishes. A blood-curling scream alerted me that he already did, and I pouted a bit while pressing the button.

"Why so sad~?" His voice startled me, and I turned my head around to see he was already behind me, on top of the same blue metal container. He crouched down and sat behind me, shimming his way closer until his chest pressed against my back, legs on either side of mine. He wrapped his pale skinny hands around me and pressed small kisses to the side of my neck.

"I wanted to see you do it. Never seen a tongue rip before." He chuckled at my curiosity.

"That's no sight for a fine lady like you." He answered, and I looked at him in surprise. Compliments, huh? That's new.

"You're flattering me." I defended, holding on to one of his hand around me. The warmth of his body was sweet and familiar, making me feel at home where ever we were.

"Am I now? I'm only stating the truth." The corners of his lips rose against my skin into a smile, feeding the fire that burned between us.

"You can still see her drowning in her own blood. It's truly disgusting." He pointed to the soon-to-be corpse, and my eyes jolted to her form. Her body trembled and spasmed and blood gushed out of her mouth through her constant coughs as she chocked on the red liquid. It was pooling around her, dripping from her mouth down her chin, down her neck and onto her chest, staining her clothes. Her eyes were wide to the limit, her pupils small and moving around erratically, as if trying to voice out a scream. The sight was as mesmerizing as disturbing and totally traumatizing.

The sound of screaming caught my attention and directed it to the front, where the original Misaka had a fierce conversation with a clone, waiving her fists around and yelling. Two other clones appeared from behind containers and sneaked their hands under her armpits, dragging her away from the crime scene. She saw us and gazed at us, and Accelerator let out a high-pitched giggle wiggling his fingers to her in a wave. I closed my eyes and leaned my head the best I could on his tall shoulder, not bothering to put up with whatever grudge the esper girl might've put on me.

"How long is this gonna take? I'm already bored." He whispered while toying with the shell of my ear, and the close proximity of his breath sent tingles through my body.

I looked at my phone and giggle, the number of minutes past was extremely low.

"It's only been a minute."

He clicked his tongue and sneaked a hand to cup one of my cheeks, turning my head towards him.

"Think you can last a kiss 'til she's dead?" The sentence did no less but to arouse me, completely up for his challenge.

"I bet I can." I was impatient, and he could hear it in my voice already. I over-flowed with confidence. A few hours without the shape of his lips were like torture to me; this was exactly what I wanted.

"Hmm...That so? Turn around."

I obliged him and turned to the side and he helped me turn to face him, holding me by the small of my back so I won't lose balance and fall, hence I was sitting on the edge of the container. My heart instantly skipped a beat when I was able to clearly analyze his facial features; I tangled my fingers in his white hair and tugged at the roots and he smiled at me; dragging my body closer until there was no more room; the closeness breathtaking. His slender fingers dug into the flesh of my hips as he leaned, ghostly moving his lips over mine and I felt tingles on the skin of my lips.

"Stop teasing." I whined, overly-impatient.

"Is that what the princess wants?" He cooed, tilting his head, only furthering his teasing.

"Yes." There was no doubt in it.

"Then I shall give my princess everything she desires." He stated, and I felt the words vibrating all the way to my womb.

The phrase "Take words to heart" was wrong when it came to him. His words didn't only plunge deep into my heart, but they also wrecked my brain. All my consciousness disappears around him; I get entranced by his alluring words and small gestures, a simple shift of gaze, a move of a hand, an finger tracing my skin, leaving a ghost trail that won't seem to disappear until replaced by more and more of his marks. I came to love him so much he would control my mind.

His lips touched onto mine in the most soft and sensual way, leading me onto a one way road that would have its and at the exact place he wants to take me to, making me fall in love all over again with the monster before me.

Accel didn't have any girlfriends before me, no matter how many girls were pleading at his feet for attention; but damn, saying that he was a good kisser would be too little. He did everything perfectly, tugged at the perfect cords, sang a forbidden ballad of a lonely mermaid; and I couldn't help but fall for his tricks, even if my fate wouldn't smile at me the day after.

I struggled to keep up with him, trying to sync to offer him satisfaction, but he didn't look like he cared. He grunted against my lips as his fingers grasped at the flesh of various spots of my back - I wasn't an electrical type esper, but I could feel the electricity.

My body started to go limp from the toxicity of his being, and I hanged onto him for dear life. Both physically and mentally. He captured my already swollen bottom lips between his own and nibbled on it, catching it between his teeth to tug at it softly. He kissed from the corner of my mouth back to the center of my lips and I opened my mouth for him, knowing that's what he wanted. He hummed in approval and grazed his tongue on my bottom teeth, slipping it under my own tongue. He rubbed the wet muscle all over mine, and I lost track of anything else but him; the temperature, the material underneath us, the world, the wind blowing, the darkness of the evening. Air didn't even matter anymore.

He pulled back a bit and touched the tip of his tongue on mine, giving me a silent order to take over. We opened our eyes and looked at each other, and he smiled to reassure me that I had nothing to fear. I rose slightly until my head hovered above his, and he grinned from ear to ear to see me take initiative. I locked lips with his again, but I was different. I was hungry and impatient, and he grunted underneath me, clearly turned on. We barely breathed as we shared our piece of intimacy, sugar-free black coffee flavored saliva spreading across both of our mouths.

"Experiment 5503 over at 10:22 pm. Commencing cleaning operation. You may leave, your presence is no longer needed, says Misaka as Misaka looks up at the lewd position Accelerator-sama is with that girl."

We stopped and he clicked his tongue once again, clearly displeased.

"Way to spoil the fun."

I had a hard time coming back down, my heart beating out my chest and my senses somewhat numbed. The smell of men cologne hit me now harder than any other time, and if I didn't lift my head from his chest I swear I would've chocked.

I wiped away the saliva with the back of my hand, trying my hardest to ignore the group of clone girl who had their gazes fixed on me, their eyes burning the nape of my neck.

I raised my hand to his lips to wipe them as well, and he chuckled and grabbed my wrist. He raised my head with the other hand, and looked straight into my eyes. He seemed surprised and amused.

"My, my, princess. You have such a lewd expression. You look like an animal ready to eat me."

I want to eat you. I really do.

I feel back onto his chest, tired, hot and bothered. Fuck this, he's carrying me home at this rate. If we're even able to get there. He caressed my hair and I imagined the smirk that grew on his face.

"Is that timer still going?" He asked, and I growled at the need to move to find my phone. I reached for it and dragged it towards me on the metal crate. The timer on the screen showed more than 15 minutes.

He glanced over at the screen and pouted;

"Guess I won't find out that information after all."

"Just Google it." I rose my shoulders in indifference, not caring about any clone or victim or what not.

"But I found out something else." He whispered, returning the tingles to my body.

"You're really needy tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was slightly (more actually) revamped from the original I wrote a year ago. Happy anniversary to me and Accelerator! He's been my bae for over a year! And To Aru Majutsu No Index Season 3 is coming out in 2018!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is well welcomed.


End file.
